Family Day
by Calzona-CSISVUCMgurl
Summary: A Family Day at the Willows-Sidle House.


"Come On Catharine I just want to stay in bed. It is our day off." I say as Catherine stands on my side of the bed poking at me.

"No we promised Lindsey and Miley that we would take them to the water park. Now get up and put your swimming suit on. They are already downstairs waiting on their Mama. She better be down soon." With that Catherine starts to walk out of our bedroom but I grab her waist and pull her onto the bed.

"You are sexy as hell when you are made at me. Even eight years later."

"And you are still infuriating as hell even eight years later."

That makes me laugh. I go in to kiss her but she being stubborn and refuses to kiss me back.

"Oh somebody is made at me. I have it on good authority that you think I am an Amazing kisser. If you keep this up and I will be force to go on strike. No kisses until further notice."

She looks at me wondering if I would really hold back kisses from her. I would, at least for a little while. She must have seen my determination because she huffs.

"How is it that you are the one suppose to be in trouble and I am the one who is getting punished."

I laugh at that.

"Well you are getting punished for a different matter than I am getting in trouble for. However I am able to give you one more chance."

I lean in and kiss her again this time she kisses me back and we pull back when we need air.

"So water park huh. Where was I when we promised the girls this. You know I hate the way I look in my bikini."

"Well it may have been I who promised the girls for the both of us. Didn't you see that clause in the rules of marriage. 'May promise things on your behalf, especially dealing with our children.' as for how you look in your bikini. You are 'sexy as hell.' I will be enjoying the view today. It may have been one of the reasons that I agreed to this trip."

"Oh really. So you are just with me for my body."

"Yeah that and Miley but she came from you so that might be the same thing."

"So my looks and our child. Man you know how to make a women feel used."

"Oh you know I love you, you geek."

"I love you too Barbie."

She hate when I call her that. It reminds her of blonde bimbos she use to dance with. I told her that barbies are doctors and other professions, but she just rolled her eyes at me. I only call her it when she calls me a geek. I am not a geek. Okay I am but still she doesn't have to call me that.

"Oh I am about to cut you off. Do not call me barbie."

"Don't call me a geek."

"What are we 2."

"Maybe, Hey come here and kiss me."

"Mmm. I love your kisses."

"I know. Well I guess that I needed to get ready. I bet the squirts are running around down stairs."

I get up. Start searching for my suit and the other things I will need for the day. Catherine get up and headed for our door again.

"I love you baby so much."

"I love you too. "

Catherine and I have been together for eight years. We dated for the first two. Then she asked to marry me on one of our hikes out in the desert. I never thought she would want to get marry again after Eddie so I never would have asked her. She realized that so she asked me. The year we married I adopted Lindsey. The next year we had Miley. We wanted a baby and we wanted Lindsey to be a sister. Catherine was really close to her sister Nancy and wanted Lindsey to have that closeness. I never had a kid and I am younger so we decided I would carry. We pick a many who looked a lot like Catherine. Blond Hair and blue eyes worked in Law Enforcement. Miley is now 5 and Lindsey is 13. All the horrible things I lived with as a child now are being made up to me with Catherine and our girls. I love my family.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"Mama, Your up we have been waiting forever." Miley says as she runs into my arms in the living room.

"Forever, huh Mommy just got me up 30 minutes baby girl."

"But I was up before Mommy and I got dress all by myself."

"No you did not. Miles I helped you get dress in your swim suit. You came into my room screaming. 'We are going. We are going to water ark. Get up before we go bye, bye.' this of course get me to jump out and get ready. I run out of my room and see only that Miles is up. Then I realize she is in her Halloween costume. I never confused my swim suit for my Halloween costume when I was little."

"That is because you liked to just walk around in your underwear, Lindz." Catherine says.

"I so did not."

This has my cracking up which causes Miley to laugh too all though I really doubt she knows why we are laughing. I walk over to Catherine and give her a kiss.

"Eww" Lindsey screams and this causes Miley too as well. Yeah I love having kids. I ignore them.

"Good Morning Beautiful. I realized why I was getting ready that I forgot to say that too you."

Catherine smiles at me, "Good morning, Honey." Then she turns to Lindsey.

"Do you have the bag with the towels, sun screen, and clothes for use to change after?"

Lindsey rolls her eyes. Yes it is right here. Why do I have to grab it? You always make me do everything."

"Lindsey Do you want me to take you over to your Aunt Nancy while the rest of us go to the water park." I asked

"NO" Lindsey grumpily replies.

"Then apologize to your mom. We do not make, you do that much.

"Sorry Mom"

Yeah that sounded like she meant it. Ugh teenagers and this is her first year as one. Seven more to live through. We go out and load the SUV. I belted Miley into her buster seat. Then I get into the drivers seat. It is funny how Catherine and I used to fight about who would drive out to the crime scene before we started dating. Now it is automatic that I drive. She still fights with everyone else at the lab.

"So you guys ready for a fun filled family day at the water park."

Yeah we go simin. We go simin."

This caused the other three of us to laugh. Miley is so cute. Sometimes she can have whole conversation with out mispronouncing any words and other times she mess them up a little. Her dark hair and her blue eyes are so cute.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

We arrive at the park 30 minutes later. Lindsey automatically picks up the bag with out being asked. She is trying to make up for the outburst at the house. She really is a great kid. Sometime though she acts like the teenager she is. We walk into the park. It is crowded, very crowded. I hug Miley closer to me. Then lean over to Catherine.

"This place is packed baby. We are going to lose our daughters. You sure about this."

"Honey, worrywart its going to be fine. They know how to stick with us. Lindsey knows to keep Miley in her sights. Miley know not to walk off. You wont let them out of your site and you will be checking out anybody who comes with in 3 feet of them. You will be able to give a description of all the people in the park when we leave.

"You are always call me names and making fun of my quirks. Why am still here?"

She whispers in my ear. "Ask me again tonight and I will give you an answer."

This make me close my eyes and smile. "That is not why I stay sweety it is just a wonderful bonus but you can still give me an answer tonight."

"Okay reminded me later."

We find a spot that has two pool side reclining chairs. I know this is probably where Catherine going to stay tanning. Although it is not really tanning since she uses sunscreen. She said she doesn't want cancer but still enjoys laying in the sun. It doesn't bother me, I love the way she looks tan or no tan.

"Okay I need all the valuables so I can put them in a Locker."

I take our keys. Our purses and Catherine, Lindsey and my cell phone. Plus all of our extra clothes.

"Stay with Mom until I am back girls and then we can go to where ever you want to go after I get back."

I kiss catherine and the girls then walk to the lockers.

"Okay where too now."

"Water""raft slide"

"The raft rides are 2 person right Lindsey."

"Yeah"

I look at Catherine and she knows I am about to ask her to go with us.

"Mommy please come with us for the first ride wenot even with out you and one of us will have to go with a stranger."

I can tell she is trying to come up with a way to get out of it. However since I used Mommy she knows that it really is for the kids. She has a hard time disappointing them. Me it is little easier to come up with a way for her to get out of something she does not want to do.

"But I just got comfortable."

I know she going to cave I just have to work a little. She not going to let go on the first attempt. This is just how we act. Like this morning when I made her work to get me out of bed. I pout,

"Please, Please, Please"

By the third please the two girls have joined in. Lindsey also puts out her bottom lip and Miley tries but she just looks like a blowfish.

"Okay, Okay, Fine! But if our towels are stolen I am blaming each and everyone of you plus Sara you are sleeping on the couch."

"Why me?"

"You know why. Using Mommy on me is not playing fair."

"All is fair in Love and Family now lets go. Which kid do you want to go down with."

"Lindsey because she taller and can go in front and take most of the water when it splashes us."

"Okay Lindsey you are with Mom and Miley here gets Mama so she the winner."

"If you ask me Lindsey the winner."

"You both do not realize that since both Miley and I have to go with our parent neither of us is the winner."

I know she is just kidding, so I am not really hurt. She has told us many times in the last eight years that she is happy about us being parents.

"Ouch. That hurts Lindsey. No treat later and I was going to let you pick what you wanted."

"I was just kidding. I love you both. You are the coolest parents ever."

"Sorry to late you already hurt Sara and my feelings."

It is nice to be here. It has been a while since we have had some solid family time. The last few weekends at least one of us was working and by the end of it the other had been called in. This weekend we are not on call or schedule. The only way we are suppose to be contacted is if somebody from our family wether it is blood family or our work family is hurt. Ever since Nick was kidnaped and Greg was beat up we have all grown into a family. They know where we are today so if something like that happens then Gil will send someone over here.

"Hey baby where did you go?"

"Sorry I was just thinking about my family. Both you guys and the guys at work. I am glad we are here spending time together after the last few weeks we have had work."

"Me too. I needed time with all three of my girls" she says this as she kisses my check.

By this time we are almost done with the line to the ride.

"Miles you ready for the ride baby girl."

"Yes I get wet. Big splash."

"Yeah probably. What about you sunshine?"

"Yeah I am trying to come up with a plan to stay in the front and still make it so Mom get soaked."

This makes me laugh and Catherine grab Lindsey to tickle her.

"Why you little brat. Maybe I will send Miles to your room this week while you are at school."

"Ugh no you know how I hate when she goes through my stuff when I am not there."

"That was Moms point sunshine."

Then it comes to Miles and my turn. I look at Catherine and lindsey.

"Just in cans I do not survive this ride I love you both. Lindsey you may have my car when you turn sixteen." Then I kiss them both and we all crack up as I wipe my pretend tears.

"Okay ms over dramatic, we love you too now on with it so we can go too." Catherine says.

I get on the raft and place Miley in front of me.

"Okay you ready baby girl."

"Yeah we go fast"

"On three. One two three." I push off and Miley squeals.

We hit the water and I am soaked. I think that the water mostly went over Miley because she is barely wet. A few minutes later and Catherine and Lindsey shoot out. Lindsey took most of it but Catherine's face got wet. I guess Catherine's plan worked out for her.

"That was fun why done we now go to the wave pool before waiting in anymore lines."

Catherine comes with us. That surprises me a little. I figured she would go back to laying out but I think she needs this family time as much as me after the last few weeks.

The rest of the day is fun. Cath stayed with us most of the time however some of the slides Miley was to little for so cath would stay with her while I took Lindsey. The towels were never stolen so I don't have to sleep on the couch. We actually ate notchos and hot dogs from the stand. Well they eat the hot dogs. I would never touch one of those things. I think dinner is going to have a lot of fruits and vegetables. We usually feed them better food that this but it part of the experience so I am giving in. Around four we head back home. We all had a blast and we all are a little tanner even with using and reapplying sun screen.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

So Cath and I put the girls to bed that night and they were out as soon as their head touch their pillows. That had a nice health dinner and took showers. We watched a movie as a family to calm down. Then when they are out we head to our room.

"I love you. Thank you for my family baby. I really enjoyed everyday with the three of you."

"Me too now why don't I show you why you stay around."

"Oh you remembered. But I told you this is just bonus and not the reason why I stay."

"Sara just shut up and kiss me."

And I did. We made love until we both passed out. I fell asleep happy as I have for the last eight years. I never thought I would ever have this. And to know it still is in the beginning of what has yet to come. Boyfriends, Proms, graduations, weddings and grandchildren are still in my future with the love of my life by my side. I can't wait to experience with Catherine.


End file.
